


Silly Thoughts

by cheryaryu



Category: GOT7
Genre: Failed Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, mention of other members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheryaryu/pseuds/cheryaryu
Summary: Mark promise to meet Jinyoung today. He wait for the younger on their favorite cafe and get ready for breaking his relationship with Jinyoung. A blank note books in front of him, and he try to make a good speech to break Jinyoung up.





	Silly Thoughts

A young man was sitting on a Cafe this afternoon with an ice coffee in front of him. Mark Tuan, the boy’s name, was waiting for his cute handsome adorable boyfriend named Park Jinyoung. They have dating for a few months now. While waiting for his lover, Mark took his notebook and started to write something on that small notebook he always brought. Majoring Journalism on his study, he always make sure to bring small notebook on his jacket pocket in case something need to write. 

 

'To be honest, I would like to meet you today because I have something to talk to you, about us. I think I need space for a while, please understand me. It was a hard decision for me too. this morning I-' 

 

Before he finish writing the sentences, Mark shakes his head and tore it. He took awhile for thinking, tapping the pen he used on his temple before write again in a new sheet. 

 

‘When I woke up this morning, I saw the sun was shining bright. Suddenly I felt the world changed. Even my feel for you. It doesn't mean I don't love you anymore. But, I think I have to change myself.’

 

“Ck.” Mark clucking and ripped paper like the last one. "What? Changing myself? Such a cliche.” Mark said. 

 

He’s going to write something in the blank sheets again, but no word that crossed his mind. He then paused for a while. Mark put his pen above table and drink coffee he order. He take the time to look around. Some couples seems decided to spend time together in this place. Some of them are busy flirting to each other, the other busy chatting, and the other busy with their book in front of them, maybe studying together. He then remembered the earlier time he dating Jinyoung. They always spent their free time together, although it just talking or doing assignments. Jinyoung is a smart guy. He often help Mark when the older was having difficulty in the class he took. 

 

When they have nothing to do, Jinyoung will casually take his book and read it. Mark doesn't complain though. Because when Jinyoung was occupied with his book, he can play his games. In silence they also feels comfortable with each other. Beside that, Jinyoung was also very patient with Mark's bratty moments. For example, when Mark broken down because he miss his family and refuse to go to school or anywhere, Jinyoung sacrifice his class attendance to accompany Mark on his dorm room. Or when Mark was in the bad mood, throwing tantrum and shoving Jinyoung away from him, the boy leave him, for a moment, before coming back to Mark and brought pizza and chicken, then problem solved. Remembering the moments they spent together, Mark's heart pounding fast, the sign that he still loves his boyfriend.

 

Mark shook his head. “No. I’ve decided to leave him. I’ll go. Even though I still love him so much, I want to go.” he murmured slowly while remember the reason why is he here today. 

 

This morning, somehow Mark very upset to Jinyoung. He just sleep at 4 o'clock in the morning, but then Jinyoung called him on the early morning, tell him to wake up, reminding him about this and that, and many other things. While he listen to Jinyoung’s reminder, Jackson, his dorm mate, passed by his slightly open door with Bambam’s hand on his hands. Unconsciously, He compares his own boyfriend with others. Bambam for example, even he is as loud as Jackson, but he never tell Jackson to doing this or that. The boy just following Jackson everywhere. Or Jaebum’s boyfriend, Choi Youngjae. Youngjae is innocent and cute. When Jaebum told him this, he will do it without any complaints or rejection. Meanwhile, his boyfriend is different from those two. Jinyoung is independent. He doesn't need Mark around to order him. His boyfriend also the literal savager. When he doesn't like it, he won't do it. Even Mark beg him or, the extreme one, force him, he won't do it. That's why he decided to free himself from Jinyoung. 

 

Mark put his coffee down. Now, his eyes leading out the window. He looked at the clear afternoon sky. When he met Jinyoung for the first time, the sky is as bright as today. Jinyoung looks very beautiful and shining under the rays the sun. He fall in love at first sight. And the more Mark know Jinyoung, he fell deeper for the younger. Jinyoung is the perfect person for Mark. Memories about the time he spent together with Jinyoung, now replayed like movies in Mark's head. Unknowingly the young man smiled. 

 

Mark shook his head. “Focus Mark. you should keep acting cold toward Jinyoung. You have to remember- “

 

Mark's words stopped when his eyes fell to the direction of a young man who standing across the road. His lover. Jinyoung very charming with the sky blue shirt and white jeans he wore. Jinyoung smile bright to Mark direction. Mark is sitting near the window, so Jinyoung can easily saw him from the other side of the road. His bright red hair also helping too. Jinyoung then waving his one of hands to Mark, while the other hand bring a big paper bag. Marks mind drifting apart from the reality. Suddenly the picture of Jinyoung with other person come up to his mind. He asking himself. Did he really want to break up with the younger? Did he ready to lose that perfect boy? Won't he regret it later? 

 

Mark shakes his head and then grab his pen. He write something on empty sheet of his notebook, while waiting Jinyoung to come to him. 

 

#-#-#-#-#-#-#

 

Jinyoung walk into the Cafe he promised to meet with Mark fast. He went to his lover and sitting in front of Mark. Jinyoung then put the Pikachu paper bag on a chair beside him.

 

“I'm sorry, I was late. There something I should do first earlier.” said the younger. Mark just smiled and call the waitress to take Jinyoung’s order. Mark frowning his forehead when Jinyoung just ordered a Frappuccino.

 

“You don't order food? Not hungry?” asked the older.

 

Jinyoung shook his head. “I brought something” he said while glanced to the paper bag beside him. 

 

Mark nodded. The older then took the notebook which he had wrote something on earlier and give it to Jinyoung. His heart pounding like crazy when Jinyoung take the paper and start reading it. Few minutes later he could see eye Jinyoung tearing. Jinyoung take tissue on the table and rubbing his eyes. Mark bit lips nervously.

 

“You remember it?” asked the younger. 

 

“Uhh?”

 

“You forget it, right?”

 

“Forget what?”

 

“I know it. Lately we have a lot of assignments to do. I expect you forget about today, and I was right.” Mark just blinking because he doesn't understand. It looks like he forgot something. Jinyoung take paper bag and take its contents out. A box.Jinyoung then open the cover of the box. And Mark saw some cupcakes there with words that spelled ‘Happy 1st anniversary' on top of each cupcakes. Mark look up and send an apologetic smile to Jinyoung. Jinyoung smile back to him, with all the warmth. 

 

“Happy 1st Anniversary!” he said, then took a cupcake and give it to Mark. “l don't know if you like it or not, but I hope it's edible, I make it by myself.”

 

“You made it by yourself? Really?” asked Mark, still can't believe the boy in front of him doing this for him while he arranged the words for break up with him. He tried the cupcake Jinyoung made, then smile. Delicious.

 

“It's so delicious. I don't know you can make this. Another reason why I keep falling in love with you. I am so in love you.” said Mark make Jinyoung cheek redden. Mark smirking when he saw Jinyoung blushing red. He can't believe that he almost he loses this cute boy because his stupidity. He almost lose his love of life because an absurd reason that he know he will regret it later, and for the rest of his life. 

Actually he has been made up his mind, he will break his relationship with Jinyoung up. But when he saw Jinyoung directly, all of his intention disappear. Even all the farewell words he think, now none of that he can remember. He doesn't want to break up with the boy in front of him. He won't let this boy go from his life. 

 

“You're blushing hum? So cute.” teased Mark. Quickly Jinyoung cover both his cheeks. 

 

“Don't you think you're cute too?” Jinyoung said and pouting his lips. 

 

He took Mark's notebook and read it.

“Jinyoungie, My love, My soulmate, My shadow, I love you so much. I don't know why but I think I fall for you everyday and every night. Every time we meet, I fall deeper to you. It's look like you got me under your spell. Every times I have a thought for leaving you, all my plan was backfired when I see you. By seeing your smile, I got a chain around my neck and you're the one who holding it. You've wrapped me around your pinky fingers. I can't live without you now. Would you hold my hand, now? Where ever you go, please, don't let go. I will cherish you. Every day I will make beautiful memories together. Would you believe? Don't listen to what others people said. Would you? I only love you. I will always be in your side. I promise you while I look at the sky. You will never alone again. I will be there beside you.” Jinyoung feel his eyes watering again, he blinking for some times before look at Mark. 

 

“What is this? So cheesy. I never know you can write this kind of words.” He said making Mark felt embarrassed.

 

“No regrets, I know you like it, so it doesn't matter.” said the older man trying to hide his embarrassment by sipping his coffee. 

 

“Why are you shy all of sudden? Look! your cheeks are red.” Jinyoung smirk and leaning himself to Mark. “I like it. Cute.”

 

“Shut up.” Mark put his coffee down and then he steal a peck on Jinyoung lips. “I like you more.” he said then smirking when he see Jinyoung cheek got more red. 

 

“Just shut up and eat.” Jinyoung said shoving another cupcakes to Mark's mouth. 

 

Mark smiling. God, he loves his boyfriend so much. This morning thought was the worst idea he have been thinking. Jinyoung maybe bossy, but Mark know his boyfriend just want help him to be successful. He maybe unlike Bambam or Youngjae who so dependent on Jackson or Jaebum, but his boyfriend is independent enough that Jinyoung can help him when he needs advice or solution for a problem. His boyfriend is the best person ever and just this morning he want to let the boys go? Silly thoughts. 

 

* * * *

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ I make other Markjin fanfiction. Short one. I make it when I listen to HOT's Candy. I don't know how it will turn out. I hope it's not so disappointing. As always, don't forget to drop a comment here. And English is not my first language, so if there are grammatical errors and typos, I'm so sorry for that. Thanks for reading this crap and let's spread Markjin Paradise to the world.


End file.
